twiheartersfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Cullen
''Edward Cullen ' "...and so the lion fell in love with the lamb." ''' - Edward to Bella Edward (Anthony Masen) Cullen Jr, was born on June the 20th 1901 ('' Chicago IIinois ) He is a telepathic vampire and a memeber of the Olympic Coven, currently situated in Forks Washington.'' Edward is the husband of Bella Swan and the father of Renesmee Cullen.He is the adoptive son of Dr.Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, aswell as the son in law of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer.He is the adoptive brother of Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale.Himself and his familt call themselves vegetarians as they do not feed on human blood, but animal blood. Edward was dying of Spainish influenza in 1918, his doctor was Dr.Carlisle Cullen.Edward's mother (Elizabeth) was also dying of the influenze her last wish before she died was that Dr.Cullen do everything in ''his ''power to save her son. Elizabeths exact words to Dr.Cullen before she died were "You must do everyting in ''your ''power.What others cannot 'do, that is what you must do to save my Edward' Special Abilities *''' ''Super Speed : Faster than the average human, but not always faster than a werewolf.He is the fastest member of the Cullen clan *'' ''Super Strenght : Stronger than any human *'Enhanced Hearing : The ability to hear from far away distances' *'Enhanced Smell : Extreme sense of smell' *'Enhanced Vision : Able to see what humans can't, the smallest of thing. Eg : dust molecules' *'Endurance' *'Healing factor' *'Mind Reading : Able to see and hear the thought of others whether they're human or wereolves.There is only one human whos thoughts he cannot read, Bellas.Unless she lets him, which she can only do when she's a vampire. ' Biography, Early Life Edward Anthony Masen was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago IIinois; the only child of Edward and Elzabeth Masen. His father provided Edward with many advantages as a successful lawyer, including music lessons and the opportunity to attend private school; however, he and his father were rather emotionally distant due to his busy career that often drew him away from home for business. This absence was made up for by his relationship with his mother; he was the center of her life. Edward excelled at his studies and became an accomplished pianist. As he grew older, Edward became enamored with the life of a soldier. World War I raged during most of his adolescence, and Edward dreamed of joining the army as soon as he turned 18, which he reminisced about in Midnight Sun, saying that his love for his mother was the only thing that made him reluctant to the thought other than his underage. That changed, however, when he and his parents became sick with the Spanish Influenza in 1918. His father died in the first wave of the influenza. Edward's mother later contracted the Spanish Influenza and begged the doctor who was taking care of them, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, to do everything ''' 'within his power to save her son. (Elizabeth: "You must do everything in ''your ''power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward.") Carlisle acted on her wishes when Edward was near death himself. Shortly after Elizabeth died, Carlisle took Edward from the hospital, brought '''him to his house, and there changed him into a vampire.' Edward formed a deep bond with Carlisle, who became a father figure to him, gaining Edward's trust and love the way his natural father never had. It was Carlisle who first realized Edward's telepathic abilities; he noticed Edward answering questions that Carlisle had not asked aloud. Edward had always had a knack for reading people; after his transformation, this ability blossomed into a true psychic talent. In 1921, Edward gained a mother when Carlisle changed Esme into a vampire to save her life after her suicide attempt. Edward was still young enough to appreciate a mother's care, and Esme gave it to him. ' Edward did have a rebellious period at the beginning of his vampire life and left Carlisle and Esme in 1927. During his lone time, he used his mind reading ability to attack the worst people of society, thinking that, as long as he was serving justice, it would not matter that he was feeding on humans. His first victim was Esme's abusive ex-husband, Charles Evenson. A few years later, he regretted this decision and returned to Carlisle's family and their diet of animal blood in 1931. In 1933, Carlisle changed a would-be socialite named Rosalie into a vampire after finding her left for dead by her fiance. Carlisle and Esme were sometimes concerned that he had no romance in his life, which was partly what prompted Carlisle to change Rosalie. However, as stunningly beautiful as Rosalie was, Edward could not stand her shallow and self-absorbed mind, and the two became nothing more than siblings, and weren't always on good terms. Emmett Cullen became Edward's adoptive brother when Rosalie found him near death from a bear attack and fell in love with him in 1935. Already vampires, Jasper and Alice sought out and found the Cullens in 1950, and adopted themselves into the family after both escaping their tragic pasts. The moment they arrived, Alice moved into Edward's room, much to his dismay.' When the Cullen family were living in Alaska, they encountered the Denali Coven, the only other group that shared their diet of animal blood. The leader Tanya showed affection toward Edward, but he did not share that interest. By 2005, he had attended several colleges and universities, earned two medical degrees and studied several subjects. With his natural parents both passed away, he inherited the Masen house in Chicago, and about every 50 years, he would inherit his family fortune from himself, pretending to be a new heir 'Family members' *'Bella Swan ( ''Wife ) (Vampire)' *'Renesmee Cullen'' ( Daughter ) (Half Vampire/ Half Human)'' *'''Edward Masen Senior ( ''Biologic Father ) (Deceased) (Human)'' *'Elizabeth Masen ( ''Biologic Mother ) (Deceased) (Human)' *'Charlie Swan ( Father in-law ) (Human)' *'Renne Dwyer'' ( Mother in-law ) (Human)'' *'''Phil Dwyer ''( Step Father in-law ) (Human)'' *'Carlisle Cullen ( Adoptive Father ) (Vampire)'' *'''Esme Cullen ( ''Adoptive Mother ) (Vampire)'' *'Rosalie Hale ( Adoptive Sister ) (Vampire)'' *'Emmett Cullen ( Adoptive Brother ) (Vampire)'' *'Jasper Hale (''Adoptive Brother ) (Vampire)' *'Alice Cullen ( Adoptive Sister) (Vampire)' *'Marie Higginbotham ( Grandmother in-law ) (Deceased)' *'Mr.Higginbotham ( Grandfather in-law) (Deceased)' *'Helen Swan ( Grandmother in-law) (Deceased)' *'Geoffrey Swan ( Grandfather in-law ) (Deceased)' Physical Description '''Species : Vampire' Gender : Male Height : 6`2" (185cm) Hair colour : Bronze / Brown Eye colour : Green (Human) Red (Newborn vampire, also when he drank human blood) ' Gold (Vampire)' ' Black (When thristy as vampire)' Skin colour : Pale Movieluver (talk) 04:26, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ''Laura Crowley ''